Original
by silfursvik
Summary: Elijah succeeds in taking Elena. Elena finds out the truth about The Sun and The Moon curse and why Elijah really took her. What feelings will develope along the way, all leading up to meeting Klaus and the sacrifice of the doppelganger's blood.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! My first story that isn't Twilight.  
>Enjoy my The Vampire Diaries story.<br>This is an Elijah/Elena story**

Elena began to slowly wake up to the sound of voices, her hearing being the first thing she gained. She began to move a little on the dirty couch she was laying across, fighting the weight of the world pressing down on her head. she shook off the dizziness and listened to the voices.

"How's the girl?"

"Still passed out."

The voices were coated with English accents. The first was soft, sweet, female. The second was distinctly male. She remembered them, Rose and Trevor were their names.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asked sharply.

"Give me some credit," Trevor said, and even if you couldn't see him you knew he was rolling his eyes. "So you called him?"

"_No_. I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose was irritated, clearly.

Trevor was too now. "Look! Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

Elena sat up, shaking her head to help her think better, shaking herself into consciousness. She stood up and quietly, making her footsteps as light as possible, made her way towards were she was hearing the voices. She could hear Rose's heeling clicking against the floor now as she paced back and forth. She poked her heard around the corner and saw them in the room, unfortunately the door to which she hoped to make her escape through was next to the room they were in.

"They say he got it," Rose answered.

"Wonderful, and what?" Trevor prompted, growing impatient.

"So that's is, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't, we just have to wait."

Elena carefully avoided rubble on the ground, sticking as close to the wall as she could. She held her breath, but her heart was pounding. If she could hear her own footsteps, so could the vampires.

"Look, it's not too late," Trevor said quickly. "We can leave her here. We don't _have _to go through with this."

Rose didn't miss a beat on responding. _"I'm sick of running," _she said, her words dripping with venom.

"Yeah? _Running _keeps us from _dying_."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're _free_."

Elena was almost to the door. One more step…. She put her foot down and the floor creaked loudly, and she cursed in her mind at the old house.

"You!"

Elena jumped and gasped, spinning to see Rose coming towards her. Elena was at a loss to go anywhere, frozen in her stop, and Rose stopped just in front of her.

"There's nothing around here for miles," she hissed, and Elena leaned away, terrified. "If you think you're getting out of this house you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

She was just about to walk away, but Elena spoke up against her better instincts.

"Who's Elijah?"

Rose froze dead in her tracks, turning her head to look back at Elena. Her face was suddenly grim. "He's your worst nightmare," she said darkly, and continued on her way.

Elena stood there for a second to process that thought, then followed after Rose. Rose ignored her and moved on into what looked like it used to be a ballroom in this old mansion. Trevor followed behind Elena, making sure she wasn't going to try anything but also just to catch her scent and inconspicuously smell her.

"Why am I here?" Elena asked.

Rose pressed her tongue to her cheek in annoyance with Elena and flicked on a lamp. "You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them."

Elena lifted her arms and dropped them helplessly. "Why won't you?"

"That's another one," Rose said, picking up a painting and using it as a shield from the sunlight, covering up the window with it.

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing, I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who?" Elena pressed, stepping father into the room. "Elijah?"

Rose laughed humorlessly, moving some things around. "Two points to the eavesdropper."

Elena ignored her jab, she had too many questions that needed to be answered. "Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena should have known by now that everyone she meets seems to be a vampire, or some other type of creature at least.

"He's one of _the _vampires, the originals."

Elena was confused. "What do you mean, 'the originals'?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you vampire history?"

Elena's eyes widened in surprise. "So you know Stefan and Damon." It wasn't a question.

"I know _of _them." Rose smiled to herself, remembering something. "A hundred year back a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys though, _but_, I digress."

Elena was too impatient now. "_Who are the originals_?" she demanded.

Rose finally spun around to face her, tired of the questions and eager for her to shut up. And if there was only one way to do that….

"Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using _you _to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why _me_?" Elena asked, a question she had been asking herself ever since she met Stefan.

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse?" Elena echoed, but then she suddenly remembered. "The Sun and The Moon curse?"

"You _do _know your history," Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

Yes she did, and she knew for sure that she wasn't any part of that curse. "What do you mean I'm the key? The _moonstone _is what breaks the curse."

"No. The _moonstone _is what _binds _the curse," Rose said, acting as if she was speaking to a three-year-old. "Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?" The word was frightening, even if she didn't fully understand it yet.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger. To break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

Elena was shocked into silence. She couldn't believe that, the thought refused to sit in her brain. But somehow, she knew that was what was coming to her. She's always in danger, how would this be an exception?

"Tell me more," she said, her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?" Trevor said, the only one who held any humor in the situation currently. He picked up a painting and went to plug a window just like Rose had. "What do you want to know, doppelicious?"

"Who are you running from?"

"The originals."

Again with this. "Yeah," Elena said angrily, "she said that. What does that _mean_?"

"The first family," Trevor said, kicking a piece of wood across the room. "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

Rose cleared her throat.

"Correction," Trevor said, "_I _pissed them off, Rose had my back, and for half a millennia they wanted us dead."

Trevor dropped a pile of books on the floor, making Elena jump.

"What did you do?" she wondered.

"He made the same mistake countless others did," Rose said. "He trusted Katarina Petrova.''

"Katherine," Elena breathed.

"The one and only," Rose said bitterly. "The first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escaped her fate," Trevor continued. "And now I've—sorry, _we've_—been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again."

Trevor threw a book down and gave Elena a knowing look as he walked by her, striking fear through her body.

Seeing as Trevor or Rose weren't going to answer any more of her questions, Elena settled down on the couch she woke on. She sat in the corner of it, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She stayed like that for who knows who long—she wasn't counting the minutes—while rose went about covering up every bit of sunlight and moving things around. Suddenly Trevor appeared at the top of the stairs, coming into the room in a flurry of panic. All the humor he had before had vanished.

"He's here," he announced.

Elena jumped. He's here? Elijah? So quickly already? She was suddenly finding it more difficult to breathe.

"This was a mistake."

"No," Rose said surely, "I told you this would get us out of this, you have to trust me."

"No!" Trevor barked. "He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants _her _more," Rose said, pointing at Elena.

"I can't do this. _You _give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but _I _need to get out of here!"

"Hey," Rose said sharply, taking his hands in hers. "What are we?" she asked intensely.

Trevor took a few breaths, calming down almost immediately, nodding his head. "We're family."

Elena was infatuated with the exchange. Despite everything, Elena understood what they had to do, why they were doing it. when it came down to her family, she would do the same. She would do anything.

"Forever," Trevor added.

Rose smiled, nodding at him. Suddenly, there were three knocks on the door, and both vampires jumped. Trevor looked fearfully towards the direction on the door.

"You're scared," Elena said incredulously.

"Stay here with her," Rose instructed Trevor. "And don't make a sound."

She ran off quickly and Trevor put his hands on his hips and breathed deeply, trying to keep himself calm. Elena didn't know what to do. What _could _she do? And if these vampires were so terrified by this one vampire—this original—how scared should Elena be?

Outside, Elijah waited on the other side of the huge front door. Deciding he had waited long enough, you carefully grabbed the door knob and turned it, giving the door a slight push. The large door creaked open slowly, the sound echoing ominously. Giving a glance around, he stepped inside.

Rose descended down the stairs to meet Elijah, having to gather every ounce of courage she had. She had to stop at the bottom of the stairs, not being able to take another step without stepping into the sunlight. It was fine with her though, she really didn't want to step any closer to him.

"Rosemarie," Elijah greeted in his deep, smooth voice.

Just the sound off his voice had her suppressing a shudder, the memories flooding back to her. In that second she was considering all the ways he could kill her right there in no matter of time.

Elijah sensed her fear and stress, at spoke first seeing as Rose seemed almost speechless. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Rose let out a breath and regained herself. "Yes." She gestured towards the next room. "In here. You'll have to forgive the house."

The only forgiveness she was hoping for was forgiveness of their betrayal. And Elijah knew that too, he had to smirk a little as he looked around.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand." He turned quickly, pushing the door shut behind him and walking ahead of Rose into the room she gestured to.

Rose let out another breath and followed behind, knowing she had passed level one. Elijah must have been in a good mood today.

In fact though, Elijah was quite tired today. The call had intrigued him, only because he had finally found the vampires he had been hunting down. He wasn't going to lose them now. He just wanted to get right down to business.

"So tell me," he said, "what is it that gives you the courage to call me?"

"I wanted my freedom," Rose answered immediately.

Elijah arched one dark eyebrow at her boldness but did not turn around to her.

"I'm tired of running," she continued. "Are you in a position to grant me that?"

Elijah played uninterestedly with something that was on the table. "I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet—" Of course he remembered her stupid sidekick, he couldn't forget. Rose didn't say it, but he knew that it wasn't just about her freedom, it was about his as well. Well, he wasn't feeling that generous. "What is his name these days…? Trevor," he recalled. "—if I so see fit."

"Katarina Petrova," Rose said simply.

The caught Elijah's attention and he turned slowly towards her to inspect her. If she was lying or trying to joke with him, she would surely die. But all grim seriousness had washed over her face.

"I'm listening," Elijah said, seating himself in the armchair nearby. He was relaxed, his legs crossed, relaxing back into the chair. It was just the way he was. He always appeared cool no matter what he felt.

"She didn't burn in the church," Rose said.

Elijah waited a second, wondering way she had paused. "Continue," he commanded.

"She survive."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this," she said instead of answering him, which was a highly daring move.

He wasn't. "Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization—which is a mere three hours from the town we know a Mystic Falls—I surmised it had everything to do with Katarina." He smiled a little. "Do you have her in your possession?" Of course he knew they didn't, there better have been another brilliant reason for calling him out here.

Rose smiled though. "No. but I have better." She took a few steps closer to him, knowing she had captured some of his interest. "I have a doppelganger."

Elijah scoffed at the very idea. "That's impossible. Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact."

"Well, the facts are wrong," Rose said, feeling extremely smug.

Elijah decided to play along, sitting up in his chair. "Well, show her to me," he said.

The smile wiped away from Rose's face. "Elijah, you're a man of honor, you should be trusted. But I want to hear you say it again."

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Loopholes were brilliant things. Elijah didn't have to go back on his word, which he _never _did. He promised that Rose would be pardoned, and no mention of how Trevor will be judged.

"Follow me," Rose said, satisfied with the answer, and walked first down the hallway.

Elijah fought a smirk and stood up, following Rose.

Elena was pacing the floor nervously, fearfully awaiting her fate. She heard the approaching footsteps and quickly spun around to the stairs. Elijah walked in, stopping dead in his tracks as he spotted Elena.

He couldn't believe it. This was Katarina. In every way, from every angle, from ever slight facial expression. Katarina.

Elijah knew Katarina, and this had to be her. He knew exactly how devious and tricky she was. A simple straightening of the hair, a more subtle suit of clothing, and this was Katarina.

In just half a second he was in front of the doppelganger. Elena stumbled back a step, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. Elijah just had to make sure. With Elena frozen with nothing but fear exactly where she stood, Elijah stepped up so that their faces were only inches apart and he leaned down slowly to her neck and inhaled deeply through his nose.

The unbearable sweet scent of the blood was mouthwatering.

He slowly straightened up again, looking off thoughtfully. "Human," he mused. This really was a doppelganger. A human doppelganger. How was that possible. "That's impossible," he said, mostly to himself. Then he looked down at the doppelganger and smirked. "Hello there."

Elena couldn't say anything, just stare back at him.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us, we should be going."

Elena looked past Elijah at Rose. "Please, don't let him take me," she begged, just on the edge of tears. She barely had enough strength to keep herself on her feet.

Rose looked down, not being able to look at Elena. She wanted her freedom, yes, but she didn't like what she had to do to get it. Elena, after all, was just a young, innocent girl. Rose felt very sorry for her, but there was nothing she could do now.

Elijah ignored her pleading. "One last piece of business, then we're done," he warned darkly.

He turned towards Trevor, who was standing submissively in the middle of the room.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," he said quietly. "Truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Elijah began to circle him, like a shark circling its prey. Rose watched helplessly from the staircase, afraid for Trevor's life, wishing he would just have stayed silent against the wall.

"You trusted me with Katarina, and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah said, walking past the front of Trevor. He paused to look at Rose. "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, now that I honor." He walked back to stop himself in front of Trevor again. "Where was your loyalty?"

"I _beg _your forgiveness."

"So grant it."

A feeling of relief washed over all of them, which is why not one of them saw it coming when Elijah moved in a blur of motion so fast that Elena barely caught it. He spun around and blood flew, Trevor's head going bouncing onto the ground and his body following behind. Rose screamed, Elena covered her mouth with her hand, forgetting how to even suck in a breath, and Elijah began to walk away like nothing had happened.

"You—" Rose growled, taking a menacing step towards him.

"Don't," Elijah warned, "Rose."

A broken sob escaped her and she nearly fell to the floor. She didn't tear her gaze away from Trevor's dead body, and neither could Elena. She couldn't believe it. She had already seen people die, but this was horrible, and completely terrifying.

"Now that you're free…," Elijah said to Rose.

Rose began to sob, filled with sadness and extreme hate for Elijah. Elijah only straightened up and looked at the doppelganger, holding a hand out for her.

"Come," he ordered.

Elena had her hand at her throat without knowing so. She didn't want her neck bitten, quite obviously, and she certainly did not want to get her head slapped off of her body. She stumbled backwards some more in a useless frantic attempt to get away from Elijah, blurting out the only thing she could think of that would delay him from taking her.

"What about the moonstone?"

Elijah stopped and Elena stopped too. He was surprised she knew about it, and quite honestly, he had forgotten about it momentarily.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it," she offered.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way," she said, shaking her head.

Elijah had to smirk despite himself. She was just too much like Katarina, who was always trying to negotiate herself out of situations. The irony was just too much. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Are you negotiating with me?" He looked at Rose for her input.

She glared balefully at him. "It's the first I've heard of it," she said icily.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, not appreciating his tone with her at all. He decided to ignore it and turn back to the human. It was past the time to be nice, this time he gazed deeply into her dark eyes and tried to compel her. A few seconds later, it had not worked, he could clearly tell. But he had seen this trick before.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he growled, grabbing the silver locket around her neck and ripping it off her, throwing it behind him. She struggled as he grabbed her head and hair, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me where the moonstone is," he ordered.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins," she answered immediately.

"What is it doing there?" he pressed on.

"It's with Katherine."

Katarina. So she was alive, and oh so very close by. "Interesting," he replied.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, Elijah let go of Elena in surprise and stepped back.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Rose said.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah questioned, not buying it.

"I don't know," Rose repeated.

Elijah clenched his jaw for a few second, then grabbed Elena arm roughly, dragging her with him to the steps and pushing her up them.

"Move," Elijah instructed to the both of them.

Rose walked quickly in front of the two of them, up the stairs, into the foyer. Elijah stopped, looking around. A rush of wind flew by him, he looked around again, unable to find anything. And once more. He shoved Elena towards Rose, and she went tumbling into her arms.

"Rose," Elijah said darkly.

She stiffened at the wound of his voice. Her breath hitched and she became panicked. "I don't know who it is," she said quickly, telling the truth.

One more rush of wind, then a very quiet, "Up here," from somewhere. Elijah flitted halfway up the steps, looking around curiously. "Down here," came a cocky voice from downstairs. And then a small wooden stake was shot right into Elijah's hand. He pulled it out, stuck it in his pocket, and looked back down quickly, but the doppelganger and Rose had disappeared while he was momentarily distracted.

Elijah sighed tiredly and began to make his way back down the steps. "Excuse me?" he called out. "To whom it may concern, you are making a big mistake if you think that you can beat you. You can't. You hear that? I repeat"—he broke a coat rack in half so it fashioned itself into a enormous wooden stake, because someone was losing their head—"you cannot beat me. "So I want the girl…on the count of three…or heads will roll," he said, breaking off the metal knobs on the makeshift stake. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you," Elena said, suddenly appearing at the top of the steps. "Just don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out."

Elijah flashed up to stairs in a second. "What game are you playing with me?" he questioned.

Elena pulled her arm away from her to reveal a vervain grenade that she set off and threw at Elijah, and he barely had enough time to dodge out of the way. It exploded and burnt the side of his face. He bit back a scream of pain, but it still came out as a sort of groan, but he could quickly feel his skin healing itself. He stood up and liked his lips, furious now as he advanced towards her.

Stefan appeared, shoot a gun at Elijah, filled with wooden bullets. They stopped his only for a second until the shock wore off, then kept walking on. Getting too close, Stefan threw himself at Elijah and they went tumbling down the stairs. Elijah got to his feet first, ready to kill Stefan, but Damon came out from behind the stairs with the wooden coat rack stake Elijah had dropped before.

Elijah twisted out of the way of it, whipping the wooden stake out of his pocket and stabbing Damon in the back with it, purposely missing his heart. Stefan tried to retaliate but was stabbed in the stomach by the coat rack stake. They were both on the floor in pain. Elijah had no idea why he had spared their lives, but he did, and it was done now.

He looked back at the double-crossing doppelganger—giving a warning glance at Rose to stay exactly where she was—and once again extended his hand out to her. "Are you going to come with me now? Or must I kill them and take you?"

"No!" Elena screamed. "No, don't kill them!"

"Then I must ask you to drop any weapons you might have on you and come. Now."

Elena quickly descended the stairs, but she didn't run to Elijah, instead she ran straight to where Stefan was lying. "Stefan!" she cried, falling to her knees in front of him.

"Elen—a," he gasped out through the pain.

Tears fell from her eyes as she helped him take the stake out of his stomach. Elijah stood there watching, impatiently, not know what to do. Stefan was better when the stake was out, but not by much.

"Stefan," Elena put her hands on the side of his face, "it's alright, everything's going to be fine. I'm alright."

"Elena," Elijah said, reminding her he was still there. She didn't move, and losing his patience for this, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. "Tine to go."

"No!" she cried. "No, Stefan. Damon!"

Damon groaned and tried to get up to go after her, but he wasn't strong enough to stay on his feet. He couldn't reach the stake stuck in his back. "Elena," he breathed.

Elijah pulled Elena to the door, throwing it open, but then stopping short when he stepped out into the sunlight. He suddenly remembered something. He let go of Elena, looked into her eyes, and told her not to move. So she didn't. He turned back to the Salvatore brothers—seeing also that Rose had fled, which completely typical Rose, running for five hundred years and running again.

He walked to Damon first, crouching down in front of him, then wrenching the stake deeper into his back, to ensure he didn't try to do anything. He screamed in pain.

"It was a brave attempt," Elijah assured, then snatched the day ring off of Damon's finger. He gritted his teeth and groaned in pain as the sunlight hit him, burning him, and he scooted quickly out of the light. He walked over to Stefan and did the same, sticking both rings in his pants pocket. Lucky for Stefan, he was just outside of the light boundary.

"Come, Miss Elena," Elijah said, beckoning to Elena with his fingers. And Elena, having no choice whatsoever, without her vervain necklace, followed Elijah out of the house.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was asleep, curling herself up on the car seat. Elijah thought she looked like a little kitten. He couldn't help the flashbacks that came flooding back to him when you looked at her.

_It was in England, the year was 1492. They were at a party, and Elijah stood in front of one of his friends. _

_ "So where is this mystery girl you've been speaking of?" Elijah questioned._

_ "Right this way," his friend replied eagerly, turning without another word._

_ Elijah followed behind him, watching him stop and one girl and touch her arm gently to gain her attention. He gestured to Elijah, and the young girl slowly turned around._

_ She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He found himself for the very first time…speechless. _

_ "Hello." She spoke with the soft, sweet voice of an angle._

_ He didn't speak, just kept staring at her. She waited, becoming slightly uncomfortable, but a small smile still played on her lips. _

_ "Forgive me," Elijah said, composing himself. "You remind me of someone."_

_ "Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah."_

_ Katerina couldn't help but letting her mouth fall open in surprise. She had no idea who this stranger was, but if she had she wouldn't have acted like such a fool. Elijah smirked and held his hand out. Katarina put her hand in his—he marveled at the feel of her warm, soft skin—and curtsied._

_ "A pleasure, my lord."_

_ "The pleasure is mine," Elijah responded sincerely, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it lightly, his lips lingering slightly. "Katerina." The name was as beautiful as she was. _

The first sight, the beginning of the developing feeling for each other. The beginning of a disaster.

_Katerina's laugh was golden, music to Elijah's ears. She grabbed her dress in her hands to keep from tripping over it during her running. Elijah basked in her happiness, she looked as free as a child. And strangely, that's exactly what he felt like with her. He could be himself and have fun._

_ "Well, you have to chase me," she said, laughing almost breathlessly. She slowed down. "You're meant to catch me." _

_ "Well, if I catch you, the game will be over," Elijah reasoned._

_ Katerina let out a breath, coming finally to a stop. She held her arms behind her back shyly. "Thank you for entertaining me."_

_ "Oh, I took pity on you," Elijah said indifferently. He turned to give her a little smirk, assuring her that he was joking. She laughed quietly, mostly out of relief that he _was_ only joking._

_ She sighed and sat on the stone bench there in the garden. "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but…he never returned home from the night." She looked down._

_ It made Elijah feel strange that she sounded sad about this. He felt almost angry._

_ "Klaus does not live by any rules but his own," he said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. _

_ "He is a very charming man," Katerina said with a small smile. "Hard for any women to resist, I suppose."_

_ And Klaus did brag about it, one of the things Elijah hated most. It never bothered him before now._

_ "And yet…?"_

_ Katerina shook her head slightly, then looked up at Elijah. "I know not why he called me. He seems to not care about me at all." _

_ "Many a union has been built to much less."_

_ "Is it wrong to want more?" Katerina wondered. _

_ Elijah sat down on the bench, too, and Katerina unconsciously slid herself a little closer to him. Elijah ignored the way it made his stomach tighten._

_ "Do you have more with Trevor?" he inquired._

_ Katerina smirked. "Trevor believes he loves me." Suddenly her smile vanished. "But…true love is not real unless it is returned. Don't you agree?"_

_ Elijah thought about it for a little while, then finally came to his conclusion. "I do not believe in love, Katerina," he answered._

_ "That is too sad for me to accept, my lord," she said. "Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, there is nothing worth living for."_

_ Elijah gave a sad smile at her answer. _

Elena squirmed a little on her seat, beginning to wake up. She sighed softly, it broke Elijah out of his reverie.

Elena had the worst dream last night. However, she was still tired and was reluctant to wake up. And it was cold. Without opening her eyes, she reached down to grab her blanket and pull it around her. Becoming more awake, she couldn't find her blanket and she felt that hard leather of the seat under her, she felt the movement of the car.

She gasped and shot up in the seat, her eyes snapping open. If she could force any sound to come out of her mouth, she would have screamed when she saw Elijah. She pressed herself against the side of the car, desperately trying to move as far away from him as she could, but there was no space in the small, silver car. Her hair flew out of open car window. She felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of her lungs.

It wasn't just a nightmare.

"Good morning, lovely Elena," Elijah greeted quietly, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

Elena didn't—couldn't—respond.

"I know it probably wasn't the most comfortable sleep of your life, but I trust you slept well?" He raised an eyebrow. "You're always free to go back to sleep if you're tired."

Still no reply. She didn't even dare to move.

"Forgive me," Elijah said, "but I'm not quite so fond of the Quiet Game."

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, forcing her voice to work.

Elijah shrugged. "What are you thinking?" he wondered.

Elena didn't answer that. She didn't even know what she was thinking. Could her brain even process thoughts anymore? It was hard to think so, because all she felt was shear fear, terror, horror…. The emotions drowned out everything else. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing and make Elijah mad. And honestly, she didn't want to talk to him at all, much less tell him her inner thoughts.

"I'm merely trying to make simple conversation," Elijah said, smirking. "I don't bite."

Elena shivered, whether by the cold or his dark humor she didn't know.

It didn't go unnoticed by Elijah though. He didn't really realize the temperature. He pressed the button that made the windows roll up automatically.

Elena grabbed her hair and whipped it back inside the car so it wouldn't get caught up in the window, and Elijah caught a whiff of her sweet scent. He shook off his momentary daze and pressed a button that he thought would make the heat come on, knowing still that his body temperature probably just refrigerated the inside of the car. Instead though, the radio came on, making Elena jump almost a foot in the air.

Elijah looked up in irritation, he wasn't really used to all this new technology, it seemed everything was changing so fast. And there were so many damn buttons!

He tried again, and pressed the right button this time. Hot air blew out of the air vents and into his face, he quickly tilted them away. He reached to turn off the music, but then stopped, recalling once when he heard that music relaxes people. He remembered when music used to relax him. So he turned up the music, actually recognizing the song being played. he fought a smirk, finding it humorous for the time.

Elena was thinking along the same lines. "Nice music choice. Really, it fits the mood." She did, however, relax just slightly.

Elijah finally had to smirk as he sang along to the song. _"Read how many times I saw you. How in my silence I adored you."_ She shook her head slightly, and his smile widened. "You don't fancy 70's music? _Oh my darlin', knock three time on the ceiling if you want you. Twice on the pipe if the answer is no._"

"Really?" Elena asked. "You have me captive, but do you really have to torture me?"

He laughed once and switched off the music. "Alright, no music then. Back to silence."

Elijah had no problem with the silence, but it was slowly driving Elena mad. She wasn't going to make small talk with him, but could he at least tell her what the hell was going on here? Why he had taken her? What's going to happen to her? She only knew what Rose and…Trevor—she hated thinking about him, all she thought about now was him losing his head—had told her, which weren't good things.

Then she became extremely anxious as she thought about what might happen to her. She started thinking about ways to escape from him, get back to her family and Stefan and Bonnie. Even Damon she would be glad to see. This _shouldn't _be a problem. A simple stake through the heart when he let his guard down, and then she was home free. She had done it before, staked a vampire. The anxious feeling she was having though was all the fault of her paranoia, she felt that somehow he would figure out what she was thinking.

She was also curious though. She wanted to know how she tied into The Sun and The Moon curse. She wanted to know exactly how to break it, every step. She wanted to know more about Katherine. She wanted to know about Elijah.

And finally, her stomach began to make strange, otherworldly noises. It was clear she was hungry…or harboring an alien. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember. She didn't care though, she was only thinking fiercely towards her demanding stomach to shut up. She knew Elijah heard it, and it was truly embarrassing. She knew she couldn't just pull a granola bar out of thin air, so she would have to deal with it until…who knows how long. And that was embarrassing if her stomach would keep making noises for that long.

"Hungry?" Elijah asked.

Elena didn't reply though, trying to keep her stomach quiet.

Elijah was getting tired of her not answering him now. "Alright. I suppose you don't _have _to eat. Did you know that humans can survive a week without any food?"

A week? Oh, hell no. She seriously doubted she could last that long. Her stomach was going to eat _her _if she didn't get food into it. So, if it was the only way to get her food, she gave Elijah what he wanted.

"Yes, I'm hungry," she admitted quietly.

"Well, let's get some food then."

She sighed and looked out the window. After a minute she suddenly realized that she didn't recognize any of the scenery.

"Where are we?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"Georgia," Elijah answered.

"Georgia," Elena echoed, her voice dead. No. They could not be in Georgia. So far away from Mystic Falls.

"Savannah, Georgia."

"Why are we in _Georgia_?" Elena nearly shrieked.

He shrugged. "It's beautiful, it's historic, it's far away from your loved ones. I have a mansion here. Most likely, no one you know will find you here, and no one _I _know will find me here. Easily understandable, let's just avoid being found by _anyone _here. So while we're out here avoid people's eyes, keep your head down, and cause as little attention as possible."

Fear coursed through her as he said _avoid people's eyes. _She unconsciously touched her neck where her vervain necklace should have been hanging, but wasn't. Recalling Elijah ripping it off her neck, she knew she was completely unprotected. Elijah could do whatever he wanted with her if he wished.

"I'm more worried about looking into _your _eyes," she muttered.

Elijah was the one with no reply this time.

"Elijah."

It was the first time she had spoken his name. Hearing it spoken in her angel's voice, rolling lightly off her tongue, he could have swore his heart fluttered.

"I can't do anything if I know you can just control me whenever you want," she said.

"If I control you then you would have no choice in what you can and can't do," he replied evenly.

"Please," she begged softly. "Can you please promise me that you won't control my mind while we're here?"

He looked at her, studied her. She refused to look into his eyes though, carefully avoiding his gaze with fear. She looked so scared. Elijah also reminded himself that she was still innocent. He knew he was going to regret this….

"You have my word."

"Can I trust you?" she pressed, still a little unsure.

"I'm a man of my word, Elena."

Elena bit her lips nervously, but then nodded. She brought her dark eyes up to meet his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah still had enough gentlemanly manners in him to hold the front open for the Lovely Elena. Despite Elijah picking the most deserted restaurant they passed by, Elena still felt infinitely more safe with all these people around. Maybe this could even be her chance to slip away from him.

Elena cleared the lump in her throat quietly as she walked past Elijah and into the bar. She stopped in the middle of the room as she gazed around curiously, but she didn't know why. Elijah paused in his step, too, wondering why she had stopped. But thinking she was probably waiting for direction from him, he nudged her onward. But it surprised her when he touched her, even as light as he did, and she gasped and stumbled forward, bumping into a guy walking past her. The guy turned to glare at her and she mumbled her apologies. Her arm had collided with his and when it did she felt the stabbing pain in her arm. The long sleeved shirt she was wearing prevented her from pulling up her sleeve to look, but then she recalled when Elijah had grabbed her at the house and pulled her with him, and she guessed he had bruised her arm. Actually she had no doubt she was bruised. He was brutal.

Elijah watched her unconsciously rub her arm and realized he must have hurt her more than he had meant to yesterday. His regret didn't last long though. He did remind himself that she tried to kill him, but something else also called his attention.

"Oh no. Is that who I think it is?" the black women behind the bar nearly screamed, staring at Elijah. "Elijah, you son of bitch, where the hell have you been?" She smiled and jumped over the counter to come bouncing towards Elijah and Elena.

Elijah smiled back and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Bree. So nice to see you again."

Her smile turned into a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "Elijah, always the gentleman. Come here," she ordered, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. When she came away, she looked at Elena, who was standing there watching in curiosity and confusion, and her mouth fell open in surprise. "Katherine," she said in surprise.

Elena shook her head. "Uh…no. I'm Elena."

Elijah tried not to let his polite smile waver.

Bree shook her head a little to herself and laughed in astonishment. "I'm sorry. You…it's just you…remind me…I'm sorry. Forget it, I'm a little tipsy is all."

"Well, Bree, do you think we can get Miss Elena here something to eat?' Elijah said, changing the subject as quickly as he could.

"Ha, yeah," Bree laughed. "But before you eat the terrible food we got here, sweetie, you might want something to help you get it down. Something strong." She winked. "Especially if you'll be hangin' 'round this guy here. A lot to handle, trust me." She looked at Elijah and placed her hand over her heart. "Been about two hundred years and I'm still dealing with a broken heart."

Elijah chuckled. A forced sound, but no one noticed.

"Two hundred years?" Elena asked in surprise. "Wait, are you a…?" she trailed off, glancing around nervously.

"Witch," Bree finished. "Yes I am."

"Oh," Elena said.

"Well, c'mon, honey," she ordered, taking Elena by the arm and guiding her towards the bar counter. "You need some food in you, and a few shots. Trust me, it makes everything much easier."

Elijah followed them to the bar. Bree jumped back over to her side of the counter and Elena scooted carefully onto one of the stools. Elijah took the stool next to her, which caused Elena to scoot her stool away a little more to put more distance in between them. Elijah pretended not to notice, and Elena pretended that Bree didn't notice.

"What do you want to eat?" Bree asked Elena.

"I'll have anything," she answered, not bothering to glance at a menu.

"Alrighty then," Bree said. "I'll get you something right away."

She walked off to somewhere and Elena sighed, resting her chin in her hand tiredly. Elijah was too busy watching her be aware of what was happening in the kitchen. Bree was leaning up against the fridge, holding her phone to her ear.

"They're here," she said quietly into the phone. "The girl you want. The doppelganger."

When Elena's food finally came out, she was stuck in a one-sided conversation with a drunk girl that was to her left. Too drunk to barely stay in her seat, she was talking and giggling and leaning in so close to Elena to talk to her that their lips sometimes brushed against each other's, and her breath smelled like the inside of a beer bottle.

"I really…don't understand what his problem is, you know?" she slurred to Elena. "All I did was screw the guy once, and that was it, you know? I still love him. But he said it wasn't going to work out between us, but we had…been going out for…so long. And he's really…angry, but does it ever matter when I get angry?" She shook her head wildly. "No, never. I don't matter at all. It's aaaalll about him, you know?"

Elena simply nodded politely.

"But, whatever, you know? It's…whatever. I'll let him come crawling back to me." She giggled then stopped and look seriously at Elena. "Hey, do you have a boyfriend? I bet you do. You're very pretty. I bet you have a boyfriend. Or you should." She started touching Elena's hair. "You're really pretty."

Elena laughed uncomfortably. "Thank you," she said, taking the girl's hand and pulling it away from her head.

"Have you had sex yet?"

That's when both Elena and Elijah began to feel extremely uncomfortable. Elena was completely embarrassed.

"I bet you've had sex. If you haven't then you should. You need to tell your guy to get a move on it, you know? Sex is great. It also releases a lot of your built up stress. You look like you're stressed. You should just…just take a few minutes to chill, you know? You should have something to drink. I did, and now I feel great. Just let yourself go, have some fun. Life's too short to not enjoy it."

She may have been incredibly drunk, but Elena realized that she had a very good point. How many times had she escaped death? And what has she learned from it? Nothing it seems, because she's still just trying to make it through every day alive. She tries way too hard. She couldn't remember the last time she wasn't worrying about something. Maybe it really was time to unwind and live a little.

The drunk girl stumbled off her chair and fell to the ground. Elijah stood up at the same time Elena jumped up quickly to help the girl to her feet.

"Candice!" a male voice called out. Elena looked up to see a blonde boy hurrying towards the two of them. "Dammit," he growled. "Candice, how much did you drink?"

"Just a little," the girl answered tiredly.

"Ummm…I wasn't watching her," Elena said to the blonde boy, "but I think she had more than a little."

He sighed and bent down to pull the girl to her feet. "Thank you," he said. "She's my sister, I'll just get her home now before we get kicked out. Again."

Elijah extended a hand to Elena, she stared at it for a few seconds then ignored it and stood up. Elijah shoved his hand in his pocket and gulped down what was in his shot glass. Elena started eating her food, which was a cheeseburger that made her full about halfway through it. After a lot of thinking, she abruptly stole Elijah's glass out of his hand and gulped down the liquid.

"I didn't know you were into drinking," he said.

"Today I am," she sighed.

Bree laughed. "That's what I like to hear, girl!"

"Just hand me one of those beers," Elena instructed.

"I'll have one, too," Elijah said.

Bree spun around and swiped two of the beers from behind her and pushed them across the counter to them. Elijah held up his beer, and Elena thought _what the hell_, and clanked her bottle with his before she started gulping it down. Elijah was surprised at how fast she was drinking hers, so he downed his as quickly as he could, too. Elena noticed and gave him a look.

"Are you trying to challenge me?" she wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Bree," he said, not looking away from Elena, "how about a couple of rounds?"

And a couple of rounds later, it was them two, Bree, and a few more people playing the game. But the game was mostly between Elijah and Elena. Elena did a little party dance every time she finished hers the fastest. They had lost count of how many drinks it had been already, but who cared?

"Another round, Bree," she ordered.

The women next to her laughed. "Honey, you should be on the floor."

"No way, I am not even drunk. My tolerance is _way _up"—she jumped to reach the highest she could—"here."

"That may be so, but something tells me that a girl of your size can't hold that much alcohol," Elijah said.

Elena just shrugged and ordered another beer for her and Elijah. Elena spotted a few pool tables in the back that she didn't notice when she walked in, and she was filled with excitement. It was her favorite game, and she was suddenly determined to show up Elijah at it.

"Let's go play," She said, pointing to the tables and nearly hopping up and down in her spot.

Elijah smirked. "Well, alright," he agreed. "Just a few games. We really need to be going soon." It was dark out now. He had no clue why he had allowed all this to go on for so long, they had been there the entire day. But he couldn't let it go much longer.

Elena was completely fine until Elijah said what he had. They had to be going soon. It reminded her of where she was, who she was with, and why she was there. And suddenly all the alcohol was getting the best of her times one hundred, and she felt very sick.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, and ran off.

Elijah had noticed her change in color and didn't run after her, but instead was a little smug that he was right. He should have stopped her earlier though.

Elena couldn't find the bathroom, but she did find a door to outside. She didn't realize how late it was, she could barely see anything. And it was getting cold out now. She shivered, but the coolness of the night helped to calm her, and she held her alcohol. She just steadied herself on the wall and took a few deep breaths.

"Hello," a voice came from behind her.

Elena turned around quickly and faced three shadowy figures.

"Do you need a hand with something?" the one closest to her asked.

"W-who are you?" Elena asked quietly. "What do you want?" She saw the first one take a step closer to her and she cried out, "Don't touch me!"

"Grab her," he ordered to the other two.

Just as they stepped forward, another dark figure appeared in front of Elena. Elijah, she realized. His stance was casual in front of her.

"Gentleman," he said, his dark, smooth voice giving Elena chills. "Can I help you with something?"

"Who are you?" the first man demanded.

"I'm Elijah," he said with a dark smirk.

The man recoiled in fear immediately. "Elijah," he repeated, and even Elena noticed the fear in his voice. "We were going to take her to you. She's the doppelganger."

"I know that," Elijah said. "Does anyone else know about her?"

"No," he said. "Just us."

"Well then you have done splendidly, gentleman. I thank you."

Everything was silent for just a few seconds, then Elijah unexpectantly sprang forward and reached his hands through the chests of the two men in the front, ripping out their heart. They collapsed limply onto the ground and Elijah let the two hearts fall with them. The third man was frozen with shock for a moment as Elijah stepped forward, but then he flashed away. But Elijah was faster, and was in front of him in a step, taking out his heart as well.

Elena, staring on in shock and horror, was trying to keep herself standing. She was leaning most of her weight against the wall, holding her hand to her open mouth. Elijah casually wiped the blood off his hands on one of the men's jacket.

"Come, Miss Elena," he said. "We have to leave. Now."

He walked into the building already, and the only reason Elena followed him was because she was reluctant to be alone. Bree already closed up the bar, everyone already gone. The place looked creepy when it was empty, Elena thought. Elijah guided her back to the car in the front parking lot and opened the door for her to get in. She did.

"Do not move," he ordered, and although he didn't compel Elena, she stayed right there in the car.

Elijah went back into the restaurant, finding Bree cleaning at the counter. She didn't notice him behind her until she turned around, and jumped and gasped when she saw him.

"We'll be leaving now," Elijah said. "I just wanted to give my goodbyes."

Bree nodded. "It was good to see you again, Elijah."

"As it was to see you," he said coldly.

"I'm full of vervain," she warned harshly. "I put it in everything I drink."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well what do you want from me then?"

"I've told you, I came to say goodbye. Unless of course you would like the chance to try and explain yourself and why you betrayed me."

"I wanted my freedom from Klaus," she said. "And I would ensure it this way. She's the doppelganger, he needs her, and he would be very grateful to the person who gave her to him."

He was in front of her in a flash, she tripped back until she was pressed against the counter. "My dear, sweet Bree," Elijah said, his hand caressing the side of her face. "I know what you wanted. And that's why I'm sorry."

She cried out when his hand broke into her chest and closed around her heart, ripping it out of her. The tears she was holding finally streaked down her face as she fell to the floor.

Elijah washed all the blood off his hands and walked out without a backwards glance, like nothing at all had happened.

**Please Review! let me know what you thought!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Elena didn't look up. She thought about looking up, but she didn't look up. She was too afraid of what she would see. Or, at least, she didn't look up at his face. However she could see his white hands tighten on the steering wheel, his bone white knuckles turning even whiter. She was afraid he might even break the wheel off accidently.

She had been silent the entire time since they left the restaurant, she didn't dare make a noise. She sat there in the passenger's seat, looking down and playing with her fingers, biting her tongue and bottom lip, shaking her leg and trying to see out the window into the darkness. Anything to take her mind somewhere else. Anything to keep her from blurting out the questions that threatened to explode in her head.

Elijah noticed this. He noticed her stress and anxiety as much as she tried to conceal it. He knew that as soon as she wasn't so afraid to speak that he would be engulfed in an irritating game of 20 Questions. But right now he was just not in the mood for these questions. Maybe later. But if he were to bombarded by all these questions now he would not be so kind in responding to them.

So instead, he told Elena, "If you could hold your questions for just a few more minutes it would be very appreciated, Miss Elena, and then I give you my word that I will answer as many of your questions as I can." _And I, _he added mentally, _will hold my sanity in that time. _

"Okay," Elena quietly agreed.

And just like before, they went back to being completely silent for that few minutes. Elena was too aware that Elijah—being a vampire—was just far too quiet and didn't make a single noise, even the faintest noise. Nothing. And because the car was so silent, Elena was afraid to even breathe too loudly for fear of breaking the silence. It was nerve-racking. And so she found herself having the same thought that Elijah had moments ago, that she will also try to hold onto her sanity.

The few minutes went by quickly for Elijah and painfully slow for Elena, but the minutes did past. Finally the car came to a slow stop. The dark still prevented Elena from seeing anything but her reflection in the window so she didn't know where they were or if they had even arrived at their destination. But then Elijah cut the engine and took the keys out, and Elena let out a sigh of relief that the silence could be over.

Elena didn't see Elijah disappear but he was suddenly opening her door for him. She stepped out and thanked him almost inaudibly. She knew she shouldn't be thanking him. He had hurt both Damon and Stefan and took her away from them and her family, and opening doors for her wasn't going to make everything better.

The house they had arrived at was an old Victorian style mansion. It was very beautiful. It resembled something of the Salvatore's boarding house. It was because of the old town they were in, it was a historical landmark. Who knows how long it had been there for.

Elijah walked alongside Elena up to the door. Just as they reached the front steps, the door opened up for them.

A girl who look just a little older than Elena stood in the doorway. She had blonde hair that cascaded in waves down to her lower back, and she had strikingly blue eyes that shone up from under thick, long eyelashes. Elena thought she was a vampire at first because of her so fair skin but then thought she looked far too human to be a vampire. But at this point in her life, did that really mean anything? The girl was thin and her short skirt showed off her incredibly long legs. She was also wearing a pale blue robe that touched the floor.

A look of relief washed over her face at once. "Elijah, you've made it home safely," she said. Then her eyes flickered to Elena and narrowed, scrutinizing her. "I presume this is the human girl every vampire seems to be on the search for. Well, don't stand there, come inside, you'll catch your death of cold."

Elena suppressed a shudder as she thought about the girls words. _The human girl _every vampire _seems to be on the search for. _Every vampire?

"Miss Elena, this is my friend Joanna," Elijah said as he and Elena stepped inside.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elena," Joanna said, shaking Elena's hand warmly. Elena was visibly relieved to feel the warm flesh of a human.

"You too," Elena said.

"Elijah, what did you do to the poor girl?" she demanded, turning towards Elijah in a flurry of wrath. "She's as white as a ghost!"

_Please don't tell me those exist too, _Elena thought desperately.

"We had a little run in with a few vampires, that is all. Nothing I couldn't take care of with ease," Elijah said smoothly.

The inside of the house was prettier than the outside looked. It was still old-fashioned looking but very nice. It could have used a little cleanup but….

Elena jumped when the door slammed shut though no one had touched it.

"Is she always this jumpy?" Joanna asked with a laugh. "Sweetie, I'm a witch, I don't use my hands for anything but casting spells. And maybe a little something else," she said, followed by radiant laughter and a little wink at Elena.

"You're a witch?" Elena asked in surprise, stepping closer to her. "My best friend is a witch. Do you think you might know her?"

"It's possible," she answered. "What's her name?"

"Bonnie. Bonnie Benet."

She froze suddenly. "The name sounds familiar…."

"Emily Benet?" Elena asked with surprise.

Joanna looked at her, surprised herself that Elena knew Emily Benet. "They're related?" Elena nodded. "Yes, I knew Emily. She was a good friend. I wasn't _that _close with her, but she was friendly and reliable. And, damn, powerful, too."

Elena was confused. "How did you know her?" she asked. "I mean, she's almost two hundred years old. You look my age."

Joanna laughed once again and wrapped her arms around Elena's shoulders, guiding her deeper into the house. Elena brushed too closely by Elijah, and he could feel the warmth of her skin in the air and her lovely scent swirling around. Joanna pushed Elena into the living room and sat down with her on a rather dusty couch.

"I've been alive even before that," she said. "Well, not much before that, but before that. I've just been using a very unique immortality spell, it retains my youth. Really, I'm only sixteen. I use it every few years. I just used it this morning, yesterday I was twenty-one."

"Wow," Elena breathed. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

Joanna nodded. "It's a family spell, something one of my ancestors made up a long time ago and it was one of those things written down in our family's secret spell book. No other witch knows it."

A dozen more questions instantly popped up in Elena's mind, but Joanna quickly dropped and changed the subject.

"Are you hungry? Need something to drink? Some water?" She stood up. "You still look pale, and you're cold. Maybe some hot chocolate, yes?"

Elena had no time to protest before Joanna had already disappeared. She sat back into the seat and wrung her hands together a little nervously. Elijah sauntered around the couch and stopped in front of her, she looked up at him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, sinking into the armchair across from her.

"To start?" Elena said, raising her eyebrows. "Who were those vampires at the restaurant?"

"I have no idea," Elijah said truthfully. "Just some vampires who heard the Petrova doppelganger existed and wanted her."

"Why did they want to take me to you?"

"They wanted to let an Original know that the doppelganger did exist, and I was the one with the most power that they could find most easily."

"So why do _you _want me?" she asked, leaning forward.

Elijah leaned forward, too, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Well, why do you think?"

"To break The Sun and The Moon," Elena answered immediately. "Although I don't know why, and I don't exactly know what The Sun and The Moon curse _is_."

"And you're better off knowing as little about it as possible, believe me."

"But I want to know about it."

"How much do you know about a vampire named Klaus?" Elijah asked suddenly.

Elena's eyebrows drew together. "I've never heard of him," she said with a little shake of her head.

Joanna appeared over Elena's shoulder and gave her a steaming cup of hot chocolate, which Elena took gratefully. "Thank you," she said, then brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. The heat felt nice, the hot cup heating her cold fingers and making them tingle. And she loved the chocolaty taste.

Joanna sat on the couch next to Elena and curled up, resting her head on the arm of the couch. She looked away uninterestedly, staring at nothing. Elena looked back at Elijah and he continued.

"Klaus is a very old and very powerful vampire, one of the Originals. He also has a very great fascination with finding the human Petrova doppelganger."

"Fascination," Elena repeated, her voice flat.

"Well, more like an obsession."

Elena raised her hands and dropped them, sighing. "Great. Are you saying that one of the oldest vampires in the history of time is coming after me?"

"Something like that," Elijah responded.

"And he wants to break The Sun and The Moon curse?"

"He wants to break a curse…. Yes."

"And?" Elena prompted.

Elijah sighed. "Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle. No one knows where he is. And I need you to help draw him out."

"Why?"

"I need to find him," was all he said. But seeing that wasn't a good enough answer for her, he said, "He needs to be put to a stop, preferably before that sort of power is put into his hands. And I will be the one to stop him. Therefore I need you, safe and alive and _human_, to draw him out of his hiding place and then I shall kill him."

Elena straightened up. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Elijah confirmed.

"So…you just want to kill Klaus? You're not interested at all in breaking The Sun and The Moon curse?"

"Me? Not at all. Only Klaus at the rest of the vampires on Earth. And the werewolves." He sighed and stood up, looking down at Elena. "And know this, Miss Elena," he whispered as he leaned towards her, so close that she could feel his cool breath on her face, "I am the only one who can protect you from all of them."

Leaving Elena speechless with that, he quickly strode off. Joanna popped back to life and wrapped her arm around Elena's waist.

"Come on, Elena," she said, "better get you to bed. You look like you need the sleep."

Elena didn't think she would be able to get any.

**Thank you for reading! Leave me a review! what are your thoughts so far? i'd love to hear them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long.  
>ENJOY! <strong>

_Damon grabbed Elena's arm, stopping her from going any further. "Stop!" he ordered. "You're _not _doing this! I'm not going to let you die, Elena."_

_"I'm not going to die," she said firmly._

_Stefan stepped up to Damon, his eyes fierce. "Let her go, Damon," he said, his voice cold and quiet. "This is her choice to make. You don't get to interfere."_

_Damon didn't waver. _

_"Damon," Elena said softly, touching his arm, "let me go. I'll be fine. I have to do this. I need to save the ones I love."_

_"And the ones you love are supposed to stand by while you do this?"_

_Elena stretched up on her toes to hug Damon, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Let me go," she whispered. _

_Tears filled Damon's eyes, but he let his fingers slip off of Elena. She stepped back carefully, back into Elijah's arms. _

_"He may be right," Elijah told her. _

_Instead of saying anything, Elena wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck and kissed him._

Elena screamed as she shot upright in her bed. She brought her hands to her heart, feeling its frantic beating slow and relax as she realized it was just a dream.

Outside her door, Elijah was standing there the moment she screamed. His hand stopped before it touched the doorknob, hesitating. He didn't want to go in, but he wanted to know what happened. Instead he just listened, but then there was nothing but soft breaths and a heartbeat.

Joanna reached the door a little slower. "Is she alright? What happened?" she whispered to Elijah.

Elijah shrugged and walked away as Joanna knocked on Elena's door and went inside.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked, closing the door and going to sit on the edge of Elena's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elena mumbled. "Just had a bad dream."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Joanna said, stroking Elena's hair. "This whole thing is a bad dream for you, I realize. I promise nothing will happen to you. I won't allow it. You'll be perfectly safe on my watch. Just go with it for now and this will all be over soon."

"I doubt it," Elena muttered before she could stop herself. It was wrong to say things like that when someone was just trying to comfort you.

"Don't," Joanna said sternly. "Doubting won't get you anywhere. You need to have faith."

Elena nodded.

"Alright," Joanna said, turning bright again. "Would you like some breakfast? You're going to need the energy today, we'll be very busy."

"Yes, please." Elena threw the covers off of her and slid out of the bed.

"Oh, wait!" Joanna commanded. "Let's get you out of those old, bloody clothes first."

Elena had completely forgotten about that. She was very thankful when Joanna helped her out with her morning, finding her fresh clothes, a hairbrush, and a toothbrush. She put on a fresh pair of jeans and a dark blue, v-neck shirt. And she felt much better and more awake when her breath was fresh, her hair was knot-free, and her face was washed.

For breakfast, Joanna made Elena and herself some eggs, waffles, and toast. It was delicious. But they barely had a second after they were done before Elijah came in.

"Joanna, are you ready for this?"

Joanna stretched and shook herself out. "Elijah…I was born ready."

"Ready for what?" Elena asked, tired of everyone being so vague in what the hell was going on.

"We need to go to Mystic Falls for something. It shouldn't take long, as long as I don't get any trouble," Elijah said.

"We're going to Mystic Falls?" Elena sounded too happy about that.

"Yes, but first Joanna is going to transport us to a friend's house. You will stay there, because I need Joanna for a spell. You will not come with us, and I will not leave you alone. But someone has to watch you."

"You're giving me a babysitter?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or I can compel you to behave while you're with me."

"I'll stay with the babysitter," Elena settled begrudgingly.

"Very good," Elijah approved with a nod.

"Alright, give me just a sec," Joanna said, placing candles all around the room and lightening them. She decided it was enough when there were about a hundred of them, all circling them. She smirked and beckoned Elijah and Elena to step into the circle. "Come take my hands."

Joanna grabbed both Elijah's and Elena's hand, jerking them closer to her. Elijah held his hand out to Elena. She was hesitant to take it, but she eventually put her hand in his.

Was it wrong for her to be enjoy his cold touch? Even if it was just a little? _Ugh, what's wrong with me? _she thought, shivering as she closed her eyes.

Joanna breathed in deeply, closed her eyes, and began to mumble the spell, so low that no one else could hear. Elena kept her eyes closed, afraid to open them. But she could feel it, feel the power, the magic. It coursed through her, running up and down her body from head to toe. Making a circle, flowing from Joanna and moving on to Elijah through Elena. It was like an electric shock, without the pain. And then sort of a static feeling, or like touching cobwebs. And this feeling was inside of you.

Elena began to feel sick, like she was going to vomit, but then the feeling faded. And Joanna commanded Elena to open her eyes, so she did.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-_Boo, _and we are there," Elijah said.

Joanna rolled her eyes and kicked Elijah's leg with the spiked heel of her shoe. "Smartass."

"Elijah," a women said, walking into their little circle.

"Jackie," Elijah said, embracing the women.

Jackie was a tall women with short, dark, curly hair. She had pale blue eyes, and there was something about them that was simply frightening. But she wore a bright, friendly smile.

"Elena, this is my friend Jackie," Elijah introduced. "Jackie, Elena, the girl you're babysitting for me." Elijah used that word deliberately to annoy Elena, and it worked.

Jackie turned to look at Elena, and Elena got the reaction she was expecting. "Holy hell! She looks—"

"I get it!" Elena suddenly exploded. "I look like Katherine! Katerina, the doppelganger, whatever the hell you want to call her! I know! If I had a dime for every time I've heard that—!"

"Nice girl, Elijah," Jackie said, hitting Elijah's chest lightly.

"Have fun," Elijah said before turning and heading to the door. "Come along, Joanna."

Joanna blew Elena a kiss and followed Elijah out the door. Joanna waited until they were in the car to start questioning things.

"So, remind me," she said, "what exactly are we doing here?"

"We need the moonstone," Elijah answered simply.

"And when we get said moonstone?"

"We don't need it for anything, Joanna. We just need to have it to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. One pair of hands specifically. You know of who I am speaking of. Every other vampire and werewolf couldn't say what it does to save their life, yet every pitiful creature wants it in their greedy hands."

"Okay," Joanna said with a nod. "Now, my next question. What else do you want?" She gave Elijah a cheeky smile.

"Elena said the moonstone was in Mystic Falls, in the tomb, with Katerina."

"Aaaahhhh," Joanna sang, understanding. "And we need that little bitch why?"

"Play nice, kitten," Elijah warned. "I want her because she can be useful to us. She, being as sneaky and prying as she is, knows many things. She can help us seek out Klaus."

"I thought that was why we had Elena."

"The objective is to keep Elena alive. Perhaps instead of putting Miss Elena's life on the line, Katerina will be more helpful. Of course, we shouldn't want Klaus to find either one of them."

"Do you think this is dangerous, Elijah?" she asked. "Wait, actually, a better question would be if you even stop and think about what you're doing. Or do you just act on impulse? Because I must say, Elijah, your impulses are out of whack."

"There is a method to my madness, my dear. You'll see, it will work."

"Did you think about how Elena will feel when you bring Katerina home?"

"I don't need her consent," Elijah answered flatly.

Joanne turned her gaze to the window. "Well alright," she sighed. "But I don't need a crystal ball to tell you that this is not going to be pleasant."

When Elijah didn't respond, Joanna turned the radio on. She wanted to lighten the mood. Elijah was too serious. When David Bowie's "Let's Dance" came on, Joanna turned it up and started dancing in her seat, coaxing Elijah into joining her. He gave her a look and turned off the music. "No," he warned, in case she had ideas to turn it back on.

Joanna pouted. "Elijah, you're no fun."

"I know."

And from then on the ride was silent. Joanna enjoyed looking at everything. She couldn't remember the last she had been in Mystic Falls. It truly was a town filled with magic. Even she could feel it. It was not supernatural magic, there was just something very alluring about the town.

When their car stopped, it was in the middle of nowhere. Basically, they were at the edge of a forest.

"Do you know where the church ruins are, Elijah?" Joanna asked as she got out of the car, hauling her Mary Poppins Bag of Things, as she called it.

"Of course I do," Elijah responded almost snippily. He abruptly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "But it's a good distance away. Hold on tight."

Joanna gritted he teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated travelling at vampire speed. It made her feel sick. Of course, she didn't have to deal with the nausea for very long. The cold rush of wind that blew her hair back and made her feel like she was flying lasted only about ten seconds before Elijah was setting her down and holding her until she could maintain solid balance. She opened her eyes and shook her head, calming herself before walking forwards with Elijah.

Inside the tomb, Katherine was teasing Stefan with her body and Stefan was coldly refusing when the two of them froze, hearing people approaching. Cautiously, they started moving towards the tomb entrance, close to the boundary that they couldn't pass. Elijah rounded the corner and came into sight first. Stefan straightened, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. Katherine gasped and drew back.

"Elijah," she said breathlessly.

Elijah smirked faintly at the greeting. "Hello, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Elijah then took note of Stefan. "Stefan Salvatore…." His smiled broadened, clearly amused. "How ever did you get yourself stuck in there?"

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. Finally Joanna came to Elijah's side, dragging her huge bag and dropping it in the middle of the floor.

She looked up at Stefan and saluted. "Greeting, Salvatore."

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" Stefan question, his voice cold.

"I came for the moonstone," he answered. "The lovely Elena has already gave away its current resting place, so don't try to tell me it isn't here. Now show it to me, Katerina."

Katherine moved back further, looking near-panicked. She glanced at Stefan, and Elijah didn't miss it.

"Where is the moonstone?"he asked Stefan.

"Why do you need it?" Stefan rebuked.

Elijah blinked. "Well, you see, that's really none of your business."

During this, Joanna starting pulling candle after candle out of her bag, placing them all around her at Elijah. She lit up a match and started lighting them all, the small dark area illuminating with the dozens flickering little lights. She started running out of places to put them, but she needed as many as she could set up to drawn enough power from them.

"I don't have it," Stefan said smugly. "And neither does Katherine. She did. Fortunately I got it before you did, which was how I ended up stuck in here. You're never going to find the moonstone, because it's hidden."

Elijah shrugged. "I could compel you into telling me where it is."

"I don't know. I'm not the one that hid it."

Elijah smiled and laughed once, humorlessly. "I suppose I could just torture everyone you know until I get it."

Joanna's eyes went wide as she accidently set fire to the bottom of Elijah's pants. She bit her bottom lip and tried to discreetly kick dirt on it. Elijah felt the warmth and looked down, then quickly patted it out with his hand, glaring at Joanna who smiled innocently. Stefan and Katherine shared looks. Katherine covered her mouth to muffle her giggle and Stefan pressed his lips tightly together to stop the smile.

Elijah caught Stefan's eyes. "You are not to move until I leave here."

Stefan went motionless, staring blankly at nothing as he was put until Elijah's compulsion. Katherine's mouth popped open, and the giggling mood disappeared completely. She looked fearfully at Elijah.

"What do you want, Elijah?" she whispered.

"You," he said simply. "You got away from me once, and now that I have you I don't intend of letting you go. You could be useful to me, and this time we're doing things my way."

Joanna closed her eyes and began her chanting. The candles sparked and the flames grew. Joanna opened her eyes only briefly to look at Elijah, silently letting him know that she had opened the tomb. As long as Joanna was keeping it open, Elijah could walk into the tomb and be able to walk out again.

Katherine stood straight, pressing herself back against the wall as far as she could as Elijah approached her. She tried not to look into his eyes. Then the back of his fingers softly brushed across her jaw line, and she looked straight into his eyes in shock, finding it then impossible to look away.

"My dear Katerina," he said softly, his breath blowing into her face, "don't cower. The look doesn't suit you at all. Really, there's nothing to fear in me if you just promise to behave."

Katherine glared at him.

He sighed, dropping his hand from her face. "But I can see you're going to make this as difficult as possible. Very well. You are not to cause any trouble while you're with me. You are to do everything I say without hesitation until I proclaim you free. And I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for that. Is that clear?"

Katherine, under the compulsion, had no other choice but to nod dumbly.

Elijah smiled and began walking her out of the tomb. "Very good. Well then…back to Miss Elena, shall we?"

**Thanks so much for reading! hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
